


Leaving a Girl's Room in the Morning

by retroactivelydead



Category: Katawa Shoujo
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 15:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13720641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retroactivelydead/pseuds/retroactivelydead
Summary: Two short pieces of fluff about (You) kissing Lilly and Hanako.





	Leaving a Girl's Room in the Morning

You close your eyes as Lilly's fingers explore your face. After tracing and retracing the angle of your jaw, she rests her hands on your shoulders, palms against your chest. "Anything missing?" you say.

She pouts, but it quickly vanishes as she pats at your chest, brow furrowing slightly. With a huff, she carefully unknots and reties your tie. You blink. It looks a lot nicer now. You're about to ask where she learned to do that, when she silences your mouth with hers. You slip your arms around her waist, and she slips her tongue past your lips.

She tastes like wine and smells like heaven. 

She pulls away quicker than you would have hoped, smirking, and pushes you out the door by your butt, making sure to get a good handful. _Pervert_.

* * *

"W-wait," Hanako says, clutching the elbow of your jacket. You turn to face her, and as she rushes in for a kiss your teeth clash. She pulls away with a hiss, stammering apologies. "It's okay," you say, rubbing at your mouth. She mumbles something, eyes hiding behind her bangs.

You narrowly avoid sighing, feeling guilty at even the thought of it. You cup her face, brushing her hair away from an eye, which flits to meet yours. "Hana, it's fine."

Her cheeks redden, and after a moment she seems to collect herself. She slowly leans back in, eyes drifting shut as her head tilts. You meet her halfway, causing her to let out an "mmf!" of surprise. Her lips are firm, full and wonderful. Your hand brushes down to the nape of her neck, pulling her closer. She practically purrs.

Her eyes look glazed as she pulls away, trying to keep herself from grinning. That paired with the way she says "I love you" makes pinning her to the wall seem incredibly tempting, but you manage to open the door.

"I love you too."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to see how well I could capture two different characters through the same scenario. They're kind of polar opposites though, so that's probably not all that impressive an achievement. 
> 
> I was concerned I was going to make Lilly's noticeably longer than Hanako's since I have my preferences, but the opposite wound up being true.


End file.
